


Narcotic

by strawberryMIKO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Gaps, Crack!ficlets, Death Eaters, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Hermoine/Death Eaters, Hermoine/Multi, Multi, Redemption, femmeslash, love-hate relationships, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryMIKO/pseuds/strawberryMIKO
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots featuring Hermoine. May have femmeslash.





	Narcotic

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more pairings and tags as needed when I complete a Drabble or one shot. If anyone would like to request something, I'll try anything as long as it's with Hermoine.

“Every time something goes well,” Alecto drawled, sitting up in bed, “I forget how much I despise you.” 

Hermoine paused as she began putting on her clothes. Looking over her shoulder at the woman who had not a care in the world about her nakedness spoke volumes of her confidence. Considering what they did last night, she wasn't surprised. Alecto was a strong, confident woman. And quite beautiful to boot. 

“Well, I assure you, the feeling is quite mutual.” 

She said nothing as Alecto approached,, her gait slow and steady. There were so many sides to this woman. In the face of her adversaries, she was cunning and sinister. She could be cruel and unforgiving, but she was also loyal and loving. 

Hermione felt her at her back and a hand caressed her bare hip. In the mirror adjacent to the bedroom, Alecto was pale and beautiful in the dim light. 

“And here I thought you loved me,” she whispered, licking the shell of her ear. A smirk adorned her face and her green-tipped fingernails dragged across her stomach. 

“I hate you,” Hermoine shuddered, goosebumps erupting up and down her arms. Alecto knew all her weak spots and it annoyed her to no end when she exploited them every time. 

Hermoine was never one to give in so easy and she gave back as much as she received. That may be why they were so evenly matched. The woman was infuriating and a right bitch when she could be but she never treated her anything less than an equal. And it killed her inside, knowing how fast and how far she'd fallen.


End file.
